


Pasty

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6806209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Pasty

Natasha has been curious about Clint's past for sometime. Then Clint tells her about his little sister who he never met again.


End file.
